Percy the Youtuber
by Jtina
Summary: AU In which Percy is a Youtuber. Annabeth isn't feeling good. Join Percy as he vlogs about stuff. Oneshot, might be a two shot


"I am so _freaking_ tired of _freaking_ school, and my _freaking_ stomach feels like it wants to barf itself out. All I want is Doritos. And chocolate. Maybe that Lindor chocolate, those truffle things?"

This was heard from the doorway to Percy's house.

A very tired Annabeth walked into the living room were Percy was currently seated with his laptop, editing a video. She threw her bag on a recliner and stomped up the stairs.

Percy winced.

Percy was a successful Youtuber with nearly two million subscribers. His channel really started to take off once Annabeth did 'The Girlfriend Tag' with him.

He kind of suspected that she wouldn't want to be vlogged now.

When she came back down, she was clothed in Percy's sweatpants and a baggy long-sleeved shirt. Because Percy was about half a foot taller than Annabeth, the shirt came down to nearly her knees and the sweatpants were dragging on the floor. The girl that had been complaining now looked pained, one hand on her stomach and eyes squeezed almost closed.

Percy looked sympathetically at her, pouting for her sake. She sat down at the couch, now fully closing her eyes.

The teenage boy turned off his laptop and set it on the coffee table in front of him. Annabeth tried out different positions on the couch- first sitting, then head on Percy's shoulder, then lying down stomach-up, finally deciding to lay her head on Percy's lap, turned to the side.

"Are you okay?"

Annabeth's glare was cold, though mostly pained.

"I'm flipping bleeding out of my stupid lady part. Does that sound comfortable to you?"

Percy bit his lip and she softened.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, placing the hand that wasn't grasping her stomach on his cheek, "I just don't feel that great. I'm fine, though."

Percy frowned. "Are you sure?" He had to deal with her acting like this every month, but he couldn't resist asking. He hated seeing her in pain, especially if it was something he couldn't help her with.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, Seaweed Brain."

She closed her eyes and slowly fell into slumber, the exhaustion finally getting to her.

Not knowing what else to do, Percy picked up his camera and started to vlog.

"Hey guys! It's Percy. Annabeth just came back from school or something and she wasn't feeling too great." He turned the camera to face Annabeth, who was quietly breathing in and out.

"I thought I'd go to the store and surprise her. She kept talking about chocolate and Doritos. But it's going to be kind of hard to get there.."

Annabeth's head was on his lap.

He grinned. "She looks so cute."

"Anyway, going to try and stand up now."

Percy turned off the camera and began the nearly impossible task of standing up. Carefully putting his hand under Annbaeth's shoulder blades and head, he did some complicated maneuver and stood up. He gently placed a pillow under Annabeth's head. He took out his camera, started to record and was about to speak when he heard, "I'm hungry."

Though it was slightly slurred, he heard it. Annabeth was talking in her sleep. He turned around, putting the camera a foot away from her face.

She started mumbling again.

"I really want chocolate."

He chuckled softly. "I know, sweetheart. I'm going to the store right now."

Percy kissed her cheek softly, and stood up. "See you later." He turned off the camera.

Once Percy stepped outside, he was greeted by honks and beeps of cars. New York traffic was a killer, and the store was only a block away. He walked there in two minutes.

As he approached the store, he turned on his camera and faced it toward him, which got him a few funny looks. He ignored them and started to talk.

"So, I'm at the store. Annabeth was talking about these Lindor truffle things, and I want to get them for her." The automatic doors slid open for him.

"I think she wants Doritos, too." He walked a couple of steps to the chips aisle, picking up a large bag of Doritos. "Where's the chocolate?" Percy walked around for a couple of seconds before stopping. He picked up a bag of dark Lindor truffles. "While I'm here, I heard that just plain dark chocolate is good for stomach aches and cramps." The tips of Percy's ears were slightly pink because of all the strange looks he was getting. Vlogging was a normal thing for him, though, so he should be used to the odd glances and eyebrow-raising by now.

He turned off the camera, and stopped by a Togo's on the way back.

Once he came back home, he turned his camera on again. He opened the door to his house, grocery bag on his arm, and walked in to see Annabeth browsing on his laptop.

"Percy! Where were you, you dork?"

He grinned. "I got you chocolate, soup, a sandwich, and Doritos." He flipped the camera to face Annabeth, whose demeanor had immediately changed at the word _chocolate_.

Eyes wide, she pointed at Percy. "Best boyfriend award, right there. You all see that? I literally love you so much, and it's not just for the soup."

Percy walked over to Annabeth and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Here you go." He handed her the bag of food, and she opened her arms for a hug, to which he happily obliged, closing his eyes. When she let go, he flopped next to her on the couch. He heard the rustling of the bag as she took out the sandwich.

"I think that's the end of this vlog. There will be a new video soon where we'll be making... what will we be making?" He turned the camera towards Annabeth.

"We are going to attempt making a dinner. Like, a fancy one with roast meat, and desert, and stuff like that." She raised her eyebrows. "We are both pretty useless at cooking, so this should be interesting.

He grinned, then turned the camera so it was facing both of them. "Bye guys! See you later!" Annabeth waved with the sandwich in her mouth.

He kissed Annabeth's head, and clicked the button to turn off the camera, murmuring, "Where's my reward?"


End file.
